


Believe in me when you can't believe my words

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: A conversation reveals both exactly how long Victor has had an interest in Yuuri and also how little Yuuri still regards himself.Victor tries to get Yuuri to believe in him when he can't believe the compliments





	Believe in me when you can't believe my words

**Author's Note:**

> This was just meant to be a talking and feelings fic and then they started making out and it turned into smut. Idek

Yuuri gave a happy little sigh. He’d been living in St Petersburg for three weeks now. Getting used to a new rink and rink mates was a challenge but a fun one with Victor and Yurio around, and afterwards he could come home and have this.

He was sitting on Victor’s expensive and very comfortable sofa with his childhood idol turned coach turned fiancé resting his head in Yuuri’s lap.

The man in question lowered his book to give Yuuri a questioning look. Yuuri smiled down at him.

“I was just thinking how ridiculous my life is. That I could be so lucky to have this just because of a stupid viral video” he explained. Victor smiled and put the book down on his chest.

“That and getting completely smashed at a banquet and asking a living legend to be your coach” his lover teased.  Yuuri groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“I still can’t believe I did that. To think that’s what I had to do in order to get you to remember me” because he wasn’t looking he missed Victor’s frown, only looking when he felt his lover move to sit up next to him.

“What do you mean?” 

Yuuri’s brows drew in at this question.

“Well after the competition didn’t you mistake me for a fan? When you offered a selfie?”

Victor gaped at him.

“I offered that because I knew you were a fan from your skating and I thought it would cheer you up!”

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to gape.

“Wait what? You knew I was a fan from my skating? I don’t understand…” Yuuri felt his face warm as he blushed, god had it been so obvious? Victor frowned.

“Yuuri, it’s not like you copy me but I could see my influence in your skating. I was very flattered by it so you shouldn’t be embarrassed”

Yuuri grabbed the front of his own shirt, clenching his hands as his face burned with humiliation.

“You got all that from one failed skate at the Grand Prix final?” he squeaked finally. Victor if anything looked more confused.

“No of course not. You don’t think that’s the first time I noticed your skating do you?” Victor asked, irritation bleeding into the edge of his words.

Mutely Yuuri nodded his head which was answered by a low growl from his lover.

“Yuuri I had been watching your skating for a good three years before we met face to face!” Victor snapped.

“What?” Yuuri felt numb all over. Victor had known about him, been watching him for three years before Sochi?

Victor ran a hand through his hair, pushing his fringe back as he let out another growl of frustration.

“Yuuri I pay attention to skaters who interest me and who are new. I saw potential in you from the first and eagerly watched your progress. It was actually really frustrating for me because as I said to you before you clearly always had the skills to win but for some reason you couldn’t make it happen. At least not nearly as often as I knew you were able to. I couldn’t understand why you were so inconsistent. Now I understand better but I was always wanting to meet you to find out why to find out all I could about you. Hell the last Worlds we were both at I tried to find someone to introduce us but you were so elusive.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he tried to take in Victor’s words. It was too much to process, and he felt himself started to shake uncontrollably. Victor raised his eyes to meet Yuuri’s and his expression softened. He reached out a hand to brush against Yuuri’s cheek.

“Do you still believe in yourself so little? Is it really so hard to imagine that you could capture my attention?” Victor asked.

“But…but I was nothing before you” Yuuri whispered, brushing away the tears that had started to fall. Victor made a small sound of distress and gently pulled Yuuri into an embrace.

“Oh Yuuri, you were never nothing. I helped you to have more confidence in your skating but you always had the skills, you were always beautiful on the ice and you were always, always, more capable then you gave yourself credit for. I didn’t make you a great skater because you were already one.” Victor told him softly as he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s soft hair.

The younger skater let himself cry, holding onto Victor tightly while his silver haired lover made soothing sounds and gently rocked him back and forth.

Eventually Yuuri calmed down but stayed curled up against Victor’s chest, his face buried in his lover’s neck.

“Yuuri I would give anything for you to see yourself as others do. So many people admire you, look up to you.” Victor whispered.

“I don’t understand why” Yuuri eventually replied, squeezing Victor closer.  His lover sighed and pressed a kiss into his hair.

“I know you don’t understand but it’s true. Can you trust me when I tell you?” Victor asked. Yuuri made a non-committal sound, “Yuuri do you trust me”

There was a pause.

“Yes” Yuuri squeaked.

“Then try to trust that I’m not lying to you okay?”

There was another pause and the Victor felt Yuuri nod against his neck. The Russian huffed a laugh and manhandled his lover so he was straddling Victor’s lap.

“Darling please look at me”

Reluctantly Yuuri pulled his face from Victor’s neck and looked down at his lover. Yuuri’s face was tearstained and his bottom lip was out in an adorable pout.

“You’re beautiful” Victor told him bringing his hands up to cradle Yuuri’s face, watching it twist in discomfort.

“I’m really not…”

Victor frowned at that.

“Yuuri. You said you trusted me. Remember I wouldn’t lie to you.” Victor told him sternly. Yuuri squirmed a bit but didn’t say anything. Victor watched him for a moment and then smiled gently before kissing his cheek.

“You’re beautiful,” he kissed the other cheek, “and kind,” a kiss on the forehead, “extremely talented,” a lingering kiss on the lips, when Victor pulled back Yuuri leaned forward slightly trying to chase the sensation. “You’ve got a great sense of humour,” a kiss on the tip of Yuuri’s nose, “you love animals” a kiss to his temple before Victor pulled back again to looked Yuuri in the eye, “and you make me happier than I have ever been before in my entire life” he watched Yuuri’s eyes as his lover tried to accept this for a moment before he closed his own eyes and leaned in to kiss his lover’s soft lips.

Yuuri’s hands, which had been resting on Victor’s shoulders slid up to his neck as Yuuri deepened the kiss. Victor flicked his tongue inside his lover’s mouth and felt Yuuri give a little moan as he sat up on his knees, pressing himself against Victor. The kissing took on a hungry, desperate edge. Victor pulled away from Yuuri’s lips to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down his lover’s neck. The younger man moaned and tilted his head to the side to offer better access.

“You know I can’t wait for the off season.” Victor told him between kisses as he started to unbutton Yuuri’s shirt, “I can’t wait until you no longer have to be on such a strict diet and get your tummy back” he continued as he mouthed at Yuuri’s collarbone before he found himself being pushed away. Confused he looked up at Yuuri who was staring down at him in shock, his hands on Victor’s shoulders holding him back.

“What!? But when you arrived in Hasteu you kept calling me a pig! You were so harsh about my weight!” Yuuri nearly shouted. Victor blinked and then blushed deeply.

“Ah well…um…I may have been a bit…cross over the fact you had left me hanging after the banquet…” he confessed. Yuuri stared at him and now Victor was squirming.

“You were trying to get back at me?”

Victor felt his face heat up more.

“Look I didn’t realise you didn’t remember!”

Yuuri started to laugh.

“Oh my god you are so petty!” he looked back down at Victor and his laughing trailed off as realisation hit, “Wait so you were seriously trying to get me to have sex with you that first night?”

Victor let out a whine.

“Yuuri don’t be mean! I thought you knew! Also you were really cute and your clothing was really tight….” Victor risked a look at Yuuri’s face and found his lover looking back down at him with a mix of wonderment and delight on his face.

“You seriously found me attractive when I was at my worst…” he breathed. Now it was Victor’s turn to pout as his hands gripped Yuuri’s hips.

“Yuuri you are a profoundly sexy person and you’d been the sole object of my fantasies since Sochi and you were in front of me looking at least 40% more adorable and in very tight clothing. What did you expect?” Victor told him, huffing a little. Yuuri was still looking at him in amazement.

“You’re looking forward to me getting my tummy back?”

Victor couldn’t help it, he let out a moan as he thought of that softness he had so desperately wanted to feel under his lips. There was something about being wrapped between Yuuri’s full thighs as he kissed his soft soft off season stomach that just did it for Victor.

“Holy shit” Yuuri whispered watching him and Victor realised he had just voiced that fantasy out loud.

Suddenly Yuuri was scrambling out of Victor’s lap, grabbing the taller man’s collar and dragging him to his feet and towards the bedroom.

“I need you inside me right now!” Yuuri commanded as Victor followed him in a daze.

“Oh god yes please!” the taller man whimpered.

Once in the bedroom Yuuri shoved Victor towards the bed and kicked the door closed behind them.

“Clothing off now” he demanded pulling his shirt over his head. Victor gave a little moan as he hastily followed his lover’s commands. As soon as Victor was naked though Yuuri got shy again, crossing his arms over his chest, bare except for a pair of boxers.

“You really don’t mind my body?” he asked quietly, his face red. Victor crossed the room and took Yuuri’s hands in his own, pulling them away from his body and using them to pull Yuuri to the bed.  Victor sat down facing his lover.

“Yuuri I really love your body. I love your skin, how it stands out against the paleness of my on,” he put his hand flat against Yuuri’s chest as he spoke, admiring the contrast of their skin tones before trailing his hand down to Yuuri’s stomach, “I love the little bit of pudge here that you can’t quite shift,” he brought both hands to the waistband of the boxers, his eyes flicking up to ask for permission. Yuuri gave a little nod and Victor pulled the boxers down over Yuuri’s thighs, revealing his half hard cock as they dropped to the floor. Yuuri stepped out of them, his hands resting on Victor’s shoulders.

Victor ran his fingertips over the silvery lines on his lover’s hips, thighs and abdomen.

“I love your stretch marks. I know people often have fun names for them but I’ll call them what they are because I know you’re complain otherwise. I love them because they are a part of you and they are beautiful because you are beautiful. You can try to argue with me but you’ll be wrong. They do nothing to detract from your beauty.” He looked Yuuri in the eye as he said this and he saw the same war of emotions from the compliments earlier on Yuuri’s face but it settled into a sort of uneasy acceptance and love.

“I don’t think I’ll ever feel comfortable with compliments or think they’re true but I think I can accept that you believe what you’re saying is true” Yuuri told him finally. Victor smiled, it was progress. He then smirked and ran his tongue up the length of Yuuri’s cock, loving the feel of it hardening under his touch.

“And of course I love this. You have an amazing cock my love. It feels incredible inside of me, and I love the taste,” he licked it again before briefly closing his mouth around it and sliding down and up once before letting go, grinning at the way Yuuri moaned his name, “and the smell and how it feels in my mouth. Sometimes I have actual dreams of giving you head and wake up rock hard.” He confessed smiling as Yuuri let out a stream of Japanese curse words as his grip on Victor’s shoulders got tighter. Victor allowed himself one last smirk before wrapping his lips around his lover’s cock again. One hand came up to wrap around where his lips couldn’t reach and he moved it with his mouth as Yuuri swore above him. He hadn’t been lying, giving Yuuri head was one of his favourite things to do and he had woken up from vivid dreams of doing this with a raging hard on many times. Last night had been one of those nights.

He swirled his tongue around the head before gently pushing the foreskin back, the taste becoming stronger as he moved his tongue around the uncovered head.

He felt one of Yuuri’s hands leave his shoulder as the younger man leaned to the left. Looking up he could see Yuuri reaching for something, humming happily when he saw his lover had managed to snag the lube from the bedside table. He pulled off Yuuri’s cock and smiled up at him, his hand still moving on Yuuri’s cock.

“Want me to prep you?” he asked feeling delight as Yuuri shivered.

“Please”

Victor let go and pulled back onto the bed.

“Come lie down and I’ll be able to do my two favourite things at once!” he said happily. Yuuri nodded and climbed onto the bed laying on his back with his legs spread.

Victor took the lube from him and spread some on the fingers of one hand as he moved to kneel between Yuuri’s legs. He reached between them to rub a finger against his lover’s hole before he leaned forward to once again take Yuuri into his mouth.

Yuuri gave a quiet moan and arched his back as Victor bobbed his head on his cock and opened him slowly with his fingers. One became two became three all while Victor’s talented mouth and tongue worked on Yuuri’s cock.

The one thing that did disappoint Victor about giving Yuuri head was both a blessing and a curse.

Basically, Yuuri couldn’t get off on head alone.

It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t enjoy it, he did immensely, and it wasn’t that Victor wasn’t good at it (he’d had enough practice before Yuuri to know he was) it was simply Yuuri for some unknown reason couldn’t get off by head alone.

So, Victor very rarely got to taste Yuuri when he came which was disappointing as Victor LOVED it.

However, it did mean he could do it for as long as he wanted to tease or prep Yuuri and not have to worry about his lover coming too soon or losing interest.

By now Yuuri was babbling a mix of English, Japanese and Russian begging for Victor to fuck him.

“Please, please Victor, Vitya I need it so much”

Victor pulled his fingers out of his lover and pulled off of Yuuri’s cock with wet sound before kissing his lover’s stomach repeatedly.

“I really can’t wait until you’re all soft here. It’s been a fantasy of mine since I saw that viral video” Victor told him as he finally answered Yuuri’s insistent pulling on his arm and moved up his lover’s body.

“You’re a ridiculous man” Yuuri muttered at him before capturing his lips in a kiss. Victor smiled into the kiss before pulling away and lining himself up with Yuuri’s hole.

“But I’m your ridiculous man” Victor told him with a wink before he slowly pushed in. They both moaned out as Victor bottomed out.  The shared a smile before they were on each other kissing slowly and passionately as Victor moved his hips slowly and deeply. He did his best to hit his lover’s prostate most of the time but their lovemaking was slow and passionate. Victor whispered praise into Yuuri’s ear as he moved his hips a little faster, drinking in the moans and whimpers Yuuri let loose as he fucked him.

Eventually he felt the heat building in his gut and reached between them to wrap a hand around Yuuri’s cock, moving his fist in time with his hips.

“You’re so beautiful, so gorgeous, I can’t get enough of you. Of your hips, your cock, your stomach, your beautiful eyes, your delectable lips. I need you, live for you in me and under me. You’re so amazing Yuuri” he kept up a steady stream of praise as Yuuri’s moans grew louder and louder before he tensed around Victor’s cock and Victor felt him twitch in his hand as he spilled his release between them.

It took only a few more thrusts before Victor was joining him, letting himself loose in his lover.

Victor collapsed against Yuuri as they both panted for breath. They lay there for a moment before Yuuri pushed on him.

“Alright, that’s enough. You’re squashing me. Let’s go have a shower and clean up and then we can make dinner” Yuuri said with a smile.

Victor nuzzled the side of his face before moving off of his lover and getting shakily to his feet.

“You’re right but man my legs feel like jelly.” He complained but offered Yuuri his hand anyway.

“Think of my hips!” Yuuri answered with a wince as he stood up before smiling up at Victor.

The stood there for a moment before Victor kissed his forehead.

“I meant everything I said” Victor felt the younger man tense next to him before relaxing again with a soft sigh.

“I know…and I promise to my best to remember you believe it even when I can’t.” Yuuri answered with a smile. Victor drew his fiancé to him in a hug that lasted a good long time.

“Um Victor?”

“Yes my love?”

“I love you but I really really want to shower now”

Victor let go of him with a laugh and followed his lover into the bathroom. 


End file.
